De la destruction, nous reconstruirons
by Pendraagon
Summary: Kaidan ne dormait plus. Sa vie avait pris une toute autre tournure. Sa raison d'être était morte avec Shepard même s'il essayait de faire face. Il était son combat, cette fameuse raison même. Ses cauchemars empiraient, jusqu'à ce que... (Ending Destruction. Mshep & Kaidan, ainsi que toute la petite troupe. Fanfiction longue. SPOIL du jeu et DLC !)


Il y avait du bruit. Du bruit, et des sons stridents. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, à perte de vue. Des morts, des morts partout, et la peur leur rongeait les os, brûlant leur chaire. Pourtant, ils continuaient d'avancer, de se battre, pour la survie, pour tous, pour vivre. Pour survivre.

Alors qu'il tombait au sol, il sentit quelque chose déchirer sa peau et mordre son corps, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Son sang coulait comme une fontaine, assommé par le choque de ce véhicule qui avait volé droit sur eux. Et c'est là qu'il accouru. Lui. Son tout. Son Commandant. Shepard.  
Redressé, il marchait le plus vite possible aux côtés de leur coéquipier Turien, et tandis que le Normandy arrivait pour pouvoir aider de son mieux comme le Commandant l'avait demandé, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Le bras de Shepard avait quitté le contact de son corps, ses yeux se tournant immédiatement vers lui.

Non. C'était le mot qui résonnait dans sa tête tandis que son cœur, au bord de l'implosion, tambourinait si fort qu'il aurait été possible de l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« - **Shepard, non ! Ne...** »

Shepard s'était retourné afin de regarder Kaidan. « Ne me laisse pas derrière toi... », avait t-il arraché de ses lèvres. Son corps entier le tiraillait et s'alarmait de cette scène.

« - **Quoiqu'il arrive, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé. Toujours.** »

Avancé afin de pouvoir poser sa main sur sa joue, Shepard le fixait droit dans les yeux. Comme si le reste, autour, n'était plus. Juste eux deux. Juste eux...

« - **Je... Je t'aime aussi...** »

Vainement, il attrapa la main de son Commandant et amant, la serrant, dans un sourire des plus crispés. Puis plus rien. Il le lâcha et s'écarta, ne cessant de le fixer avant de finalement hurler. Ils devaient partir, et vite, sinon tout ça aurait été fait en vain.  
Une grimace. Sa main s'était tendue vers Shepard, pour se refermer sur le vide. Cette sensation, celle de son sang qui influait dans ses veines tel un torrent, ces brûlures, ces douleurs... Ses émotions hurlaient dans tous les sens, sa raison était dans le même état que le reste. Il l'aimait. Il l'aime. Il l'aimera.  
Shepard.

Depuis le Normandy, la terre n'avait jamais semblé aussi lumineuse.  
Luttant pour ne pas tomber, il regardait par la vitre une énorme explosion se produire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, lâchant sa plaie sanglante et plaquant ses deux mains sur la paroi lisse en hurlant de douleur, déchiré. Tout se dévorait sous ses yeux. Il frappait le verre face à lui, cette barrière qui le tenait loin de tout ça et en même temps si proche, continuant de prononcer son nom, celui de la seule personne qu'il ai aimé à ce point, et ce fut James qui le saisit pour tenter de le maintenir et de le calmer. Ses pouvoirs biotiques créaient de fins éclairs mauves autour de ses membres, alors que ses larmes coulaient en un flot interminable sur ses joues.  
John Shepard était...

« - **… Kaidan. Il est mort.** »

Peu à peu, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Ses yeux semblaient dévorés par les flammes qu'il voyait sur leur terre, consumant son âme et l'être qu'il aimait. Ses bras retombèrent, son sang formant une flaque opaque à ses pieds, et alors que ses lèvres bougeaient dans le vide et sans un bruit, dans l'écoulement de ses larmes amères, au sein du noir absolu, une voix se faisait entendre.

« - **Sh... Shepard...** »

* * *

Lentement, mais surement. L'espoir avait réussit à regagner le cœur de tous, et tous avaient réussi à commencer les réparations. Les moissonneurs étaient morts. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux...

« - _**… D'après nos informations, le Commandant John Shepard se serait sacrifié afin de mettre un terme à la furie des Moissonneurs, à l'aide du Catalyseur et du Creuset, libérant ainsi la galaxie du joug de ces robots géants. L'Amiral Anderson a lui aussi été porté disparu et donc déclaré mort, ...**_ »

C'est en sursaut que Kaidan se redressa, sa respiration rapide et haletante, alors qu'il se passa une main sur le visage. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la télé qui, à l'antainne, faisait les comptes rendu de la bataille.  
Depuis, son sommeil était parti. Il était hanté par Shepard, son visage, ses yeux et ses mots, ainsi que par le fait qu'il n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, et cela avait brisé quelque chose en lui, à cette époque. Mais là... La douleur n'avait jamais été aussi forte.  
Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant d'éteindre les informations. Ce n'était pas la peine de bouger le couteau dans la plaie, après tout ça. De plus, ses maux de tête l'avait encore plus affaibli.

Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, pas déjà, voir jamais : Shepard faisait partie de sa vie, de lui, de ce qu'il est. Ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment, ces moments de bonheur simples, il les lui devait. Il lui devait sa propre vie, même. L'amour qu'il lui avait porté était un antidote à ce qu'il avait vécu étant enfant, et dieu sait les atrocités qu'il avait dû subir.  
Que faire maintenant ? Reprendre le train train de vie quotidienne ? Non. Tout simplement car son « train-train » était celui de se battre au côté de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ses cauchemars l'avait interpellé néanmoins. Que restait-il du Catalyseur ? Les ruines, les corps... Le corps de Shepard ? Après une telle explosion, on lui avait bien fait comprendre, pour se propre bien, qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance de le retrouver vivant et entier. Mais quelque chose en lui le tiraillait. Il devait en être sûr, il devait aller voir de lui même : Ne serait-ce que retrouver le corps de Shepard et pouvoir l'enterrer comme il le mérite. Il était une légende parmi le commun des mortels. Lui qui avait échappé à la mort, lui qui avait sauvé l'univers à nombreuse reprises. Jusqu'au bout il s'était battu, au point de sacrifier sa vie pour les autres, alors ce n'était que la moindre des choses. Non ?  
Alors qu'un tournis le saisit, il fixa son regard sur la photo encadrée sur son chevet. C'était celle de la fête qu'ils avaient fait à la citadelle, quelques temps avant tout cela. Ses doigts se glissèrent doucement sur la silhouette de Shepard, alors que ses paupières se fermaient. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le reprendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et le sentir près de lui, en vie, en sécurité. N'importe quoi.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Kaidan marchait rapidement au sein d'un vaisseau de l'alliance. Tout l'équipage du Normandy s'en était tiré, du moins, à peu près, et ils restaient à bord de ce vaisseau, pendant que les efforts pour coloniser à nouveau les planètes et donc la terre, ainsi que de déblayer les cadavres, fusaient.  
Il avait une idée en tête, une idée bien précise, et personne ne l'empêcherait de penser autrement. Au moins, essayer. Tournant dans un couloir, il salua calmement d'un signe de tête un homme qui passait, puis finalement entra dans une petite cabine où la vue sur la galaxie était magnifique. Assis en face de l'énorme vitre, sur un canapé : Joker, alias Jeff Moreau, le célèbre pilote du Normandy.

Calmant ses pas, Kaidan regarda ce qu'il voyait du dos de son acolyte, assis et penché vers l'avant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de serrer doucement les poings : le brun n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher. Joker avait perdu IDA, l'intelligence artificielle du Normandy, mais avant tout, un coéquipier comme tous les autres. IDA avait réussi à avoir une "conscience", ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et agir selon ses propres choix.  
Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et alla s'asseoir doucement à côté de lui, le regardant avec une expression compatissante et fatiguée par les nuits troublées qu'il avait eu après tout ça.

« - **Hey...** »

Jeff continuait de fixer un instant l'espace insondable, avant de se redresser et de regarder Kaidan, haussant à peine les sourcils, mais ne souriant pas.

« - **Ha, Major... C'est calme maintenant, hein ?** »

Kaidan fut légèrement piqué par la remarque. Calme n'était pas le mot qu'il emploierait en fait... Vide conviendrait bien mieux.

« - **Vous tenez le coup, Jeff ?** _Demanda t-il finalement en continuant de le fixer de cet air à bout.  
_ \- **Tenir le coup, on l'a toujours fait, non, Major ? Kaidan ? Major Kaidan ? Bof...**  
\- **Kaidan serait plus simple, depuis le temps.**  
\- **C'est vrai que ça fait un sacré bout de temps, quand même...**  
\- **Oui...** »

Un calme s'installa un instant, avant que Kaidan ne se décide à enfin dire ce qu'il l'amenait vraiment, en plus de prendre des nouvelles de Joker. Le brusquer n'aurait pas été une bonne solution, dans le sens, se ramener d'un coup et débarouler tout un tas de suppositions et questions, ne l'aurait que plus perdu.

« - **Joker, j'aurais un service à vous demander.**  
\- **Hein ? Heu, quel genre de service ?**  
\- **C'est possible de prendre une navette et d'aller sur terre ?**  
\- **Quoi ?! Mais, attendez, ça grouille de cadavre de zombies et de tout plein d'autres trucs là bas ! En plus, on n'a pas le droit de... Ah mais c'est vrai, vous êtes Spectre, vous avez le droit je suppose.** _Dit-il tout en haussant les épaules et levant le regard vers le ciel._  
\- **C'est juste que... J'aimerais ne pas y aller seul. Enfin... Pas sans quelqu'un du Normandy. Vous me comprenez ?**  
\- **Heum, je crois comprendre oui... Hé, mais attendez une minute. Pourquoi vous tenez tant à y retourner si ce n'est pas pour aider les autres à déblayer ?  
** \- **C'est... Disons, compliqué.** »

Jeff fit de gros yeux tout en fixant Kaidan, ce dernier ne répondant plus par la suite tout en baissant son regard vers le sol. Finalement, il brisa le silence et fronça doucement les sourcils.

« - **Je pourrais pas dormir tranquille, Jeff. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé le corps de Shepard.**  
\- **Le corps du Commandant ? Mais c'est de la folie, ce machin là, le Catalyseur, il a explosé comme une bombe nucléaire !**  
\- **Je le sais bien, je l'ai aussi vu, merci. Mais je veux juste-**  
\- **Moi non plus, je ne dormirais plus tranquille ! Tout comme ceux du Normandy, et chaque personne ayant vécu ce cauchemar !**  
\- **Je sais ! Je... Sais. Ce n'est pas une obligation, je demande seulement si vous seriez d'accord. Mais...** _Il secoua doucement la tête un instant avant de poser le bout de ses doigts contre son front, sa migraine ayant empiré._ **J'aimerais juste être fixé. J'en ai besoin, c'est vital.** »

Jeff se redressa un peu plus en voyant la réaction de Kaidan. Ils étaient tous affecté par la disparition du Commandant, tous. Mais par exemple, lui et IDA, c'était une douleur bien plus particulière. Et il se dit alors qu'à sa place, et que si c'était IDA qui était en ce moment même dans les ruines de cette construction immense qui avait explosé, il aurait embarqué directement avec la première navette possible afin de vérifier où elle était, morte ou non.

« - **Ça va, c'est bon... Pas la peine de faire ces yeux de Krogan battu, je vais allez voir pour réquisitionner une navette.  
** \- **Merci infiniment, Jeff !**  
\- **Pas d'quoi... Je vous enverrais un message quand ce sera bon.** »

Kaidan avait réussi à décrocher un sourire, un de plus vers une prochaine et possible guérison. Il se leva rapidement et, tendant sa main vers Joker, la lui serra sous la surprise de celui ci qui n'était pas vraiment habitué. Finalement, Kaidan quitta la pièce tout en se massant les sinus. Il était temps de retourner faire un somme, le temps que cette navette soit fin prête à aller enquêter sur terre.  
Il priait, priait pour que Shepard, quelque part, soit en vie, bien que sa raison lui persuadait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être. Mais la dernière fois qu'il était mort, il était revenu, deux ans plus tard... Et en se disant cela, c'était une sorte d'infime espoir, une minuscule lueur dans les ténèbres qui brillait au fin fond de lui.

Il voulait y croire.  
Une dernière fois.

* * *

Voici le chapitre prologue de ma Fanfiction Mass Effect !  
Ayant été totalement bouleversée, que dis-je, choquée de mon BAd Ending (j'ai eu le pire) et en voyant Shepard mourir, ainsi que Kaidan, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette série, et MShep/Kaidan est de loin, loiiiin, loin, mon couple favori de tous les temps.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et à me dire, si vous suivez la fanfiction, quels personnages voulez vous laisser en vie (car il y a des pertes dans le 2 ainsi que dans le 1. par exemple, Ashley est morte.)  
J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas, je posterais très bientôt la suite, il faut que j'extériorise là. x)


End file.
